The Wake Up Call
by Green Bunny
Summary: Beast Boy's morning wake up call to Raven drives her a wee bit crazy. NSFW. May turn into a mature drabble dump.


This was a birthday present for the illustrious Summer Hartwell.

This is very NSFW.

0

_Oh no…_

Raven could feel him stirring against her subconscious. She had been on the tail end of her nightly sleep cycle, just barely on the brink of coming to consciousness when his mind hummed to life, like a car warming up in the cold morning air.

_Here he goes…_

He tossed and turned a few times, jerking their haphazard pile of blankets violently. He slept so scarily still all through the night, and yet, that last hour of rest he'd come alive in a flurry of pre-conscious activity. Raven tried hard and failed to suppress an angry grunt as his crocodile-like death roll resulted in her losing half her blankets off her torso. She shivered as the cold air hit her exposed shoulders.

_Dammit._

He stilled instantly. She was faced away from him but she could practically see his ears twitching in her mind's eye. For a moment, suspended in total silence, she thought he might have drifted off again. But no, blankets hissed against each other as he scooted across the bed until he was pressed up against her back.

"Sorry." He murmured against the back of her neck.

His warmth seeped through in a steady stream as he maneuvered the covers over them both until she was covered up to the chin. He snaked his arms around her middle and gently pulled her snug against his chest. She tensed immediately, knowing exactly what inevitably followed with his 'cuddling.'

"'Morning, sunshine."

The empath kept her eyes sealed shut, attempting to ignore him.

_If he gets bored maybe I can go back to sleep…_

Green fingers splayed across her middle, tracing delicate patterns on her flesh that made traitorous goosebumps rise to the surface. Raven began reciting her mantra in her head, hoping to calm her heart before it decided to race. His breath fanned over her neck in warm puffs. She knew he was scenting her. Gauging her state of wakefulness. Playful joy sent tingling sparks through her empathic shields.

"I know you're awake." He hummed against her ear before drawing the edge of the lobe past his lips for a gentle nibble.

_Dammit._

Raven tried hard not to squirm but couldn't keep her head from tilting away to give him better access. His hands tensed on her waist as she was tucked more firmly against him, bringing into sharp awareness the bulge that had nothing to do with wrinkled sheets. His lips peppered her neck with gentle kisses that sent her pulse soaring.

"Not gonna say anything? All right, then. I'll make you talk."

This time Raven couldn't suppress the small shiver that zipped along her spine at lightning speed. The hand tucked underneath her traced the elastic waistband of her pajama pants while the other crept under her top and cupped a breast.

She sucked in her lower lip and chewed as a thumb flicked upwards to trace the curve. Teeth grazed soft gray skin as she felt his smile through her shoulder.

_Damn him for enjoying this!_

His fingers dipped lower, sneaking past the lip of her pants to trace the flat plane of her abdomen to flirt with the top edge of her cotton panties. Her eyes popped open to glare at the innocuous lumps of sheets and comforter hiding his slow torture. It was so unfair! He could wake up and _go_; just like that. He'd take his fill and likely drop right back off to sleep afterwards, while she, still humming with the energy he had stirred up, would be wide awake for the remainder of the morning.

Amethyst eyes fluttered shut again as that damnable green thumb glanced over her nipple. Once. Twice. Then in lazy circles until it pebbled. Somewhere during that time his other hand had traveled lower and only now did she realize that he did not steal under her last physical barrier. Instead, he traced her with feather-light touches though her panties.

Despite her best efforts her hips shifted infinitesimally. He noticed. With a scrabbling scoot Beast Boy had rolled her flat on to her back, the hand working its magic on her breast moved to help prop an elbow. Amethyst eyes slit open to peer up at him, her lips pressed into a tight line to show her rapidly fading anger.

"Oh, so that's how you're going to play it, hm? The silent treatment, Raven?" A wicked smile peeled back his lips until both fangs glinted in the morning light. "It's my favorite game."

Raven had no time to reply. He swept down and captured her nipple in his lips, fingers simultaneously dove beneath her panties to stroke the barest edges of her folds. She gasped sharply, barely managing to suck in the moan that very nearly burst forth. Her heels dug into the mattress and tangled in the sheets as her legs spread unbidden to accommodate his hand.

The empath could take no more. She gave a frustrated huff and lifted her hips to bring his damned teasing fingers closer. He obliged… sort of. While he kissed across her heaving chest towards her neglected mound his hand moved up and applied gentle circles to the bundle of nerves that had her releasing her first moan of the morning.

One grey hand fisted in the blankets and jerked them down to expose her heated torso to the air, the other tangled in silken green locks. Her fingers twitched against his scalp as he began to increase the speed and pressure.

Her moans took on a rhythmic quality with his ministrations, tinged with frustration when he refused to dip into her core. Pressure coiled in her abdomen with no relief. He would give her a climax, but it wouldn't be enough. They both knew it.

Clover hued fingers moved furiously and as her world began to collapse in on itself. At the precipice of her peak she felt him move again. The arm that had held him up snaked behind her shoulder blades as his lips moved away. Raven was so close she barely noticed. In a shocking act of dexterity his free hand reached around to tweak one nipple while his mouth caught the other. The double stimulation sent her crashing over the edge with a startled cry.

She barely had time to take a breath before he was on the move again, extracting his arm from behind her back to assist the other in stripping her pajama pants and panties away. Positioning himself between her thighs, his head dipped down to whisper in her ear.

"You want it, don't you?"

Raven's breath caught in her throat as his fingers began to glide across her sensitive folds, parting them. Her head bobbed in a desperate affirmative.

He clucked his tongue, green strands of hair tickling her cheeks as his head shook. "Nu uh, Rae, use your words."

She needed no further prompting. Words spilled from her lips in a broken jumble. "I want…nnh! Gar, Please! Want… you!"

The changeling was happy to oblige, surging forward and burying himself to the hilt. Raven gasped and kicked at the remainder of the blankets furiously until they slid away completely. Free of restraint, her shins hooked behind his back as his fingers on her rear brought them together, over and over again.

Her chipped moans shattering into sharp cries of pleasure let him know when he'd found the right spot within and he rode it hard. The blood thrummed in her veins to pool at her core as he quickly brought her back to the edge of oblivion. Raven gave a final, warbling cry and came again, dragging the changeling with her into the abyss.

He released a short grunt, shuddering and jerking above her, trapped in blissful suspended animation. Finally, he collapsed against her, his face buried against her neck. It took him mere seconds to recover enough to roll off her, pecking her jaw affectionately. Beast boy gathered the balled up blankets back to himself and burrowed beneath them with a satisfied sigh.

Raven scowled as she watched his breaths even out to a steady rhythm in the same beat he'd managed to mumble a short thank you.

Amethyst eyes bored holes into her ceiling, slender arms crossed over her bare chest. Beast Boy was out cold, and she was now wide awake.

_Dammit._

0


End file.
